


wing it

by Vitali (exocara)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, clarify: unhealthy in human terms but very healthy in fae terms, fae love isn't like human love after all, kinda unhealthy? very unhealthy but they make it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/Vitali
Summary: Summer Fae and Winter Fae express their love in different manners. As such, inter-court relationships aren't that common and they often end messily and with lots of death.Viktor and Yuuri still make it work.





	wing it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatoneperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneperson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [how easy you are to need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951494) by [thatoneperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneperson/pseuds/thatoneperson). 



> fanfiction of a fanfiction but you don't have to read the original to understand. (please do read it though)

_stay close to me, do not leave_

They say that Summer Fae are flighty and Winter Fae are unyielding.

Winter Fae are carved from the ice and given life so it would make sense that they would take on the qualities of the ice they were made from. Like glaciers, change happens over centuries or within an hour, and there is absolutely no in between.

And, like the ice itself, it is so hard for them to let anything go.

Viktor falls in love with Yuuri quickly and destructively, ice caps melting and flooding the seas and reshaping his whole world into something new, something with Yuuri at it’s core. Yuuri is his life, his sun and his moon and his stars. He is the axis in which Viktor’s existence rotates upon, the very centre of his world.

Yuuri is _his._

-o-

The thing about Winter Fae is that they have territory.

It’s hard to breathe life into ice, harder than almost anything, and hence there are few Winter Fae in the world; far less than the Summer Fae, whose babies sprout as easily as flowers bloom.

With little Winter Fae in the world, their territories are able to span large areas and, being the King of the Winter Court, Viktor’s marked territory is very large indeed.

Territories are important to the Winter Fae, in that anything in their territory belongs to them and they are always very possessive about the things that are theirs.

Viktor knows that there are some Winter Fae who have fallen in love with beings that require heat and warmth and all the things that the Winter Fae are not used to giving or receiving. These beings cannot live in the territory of a Winter Fae and Viktor can tell that there is always an undercurrent of doubt, of insecurity and fear and the near overwhelming urge to taketaketaketake _keepkeepkeepkeep_ on the Winter Fae’s part until they eventually waste away or leave their territory to be with their love. In the beginning of Viktor’s courtship with Yuuri, he knew exactly how they felt.

Yuuri is beautiful and warm and he shines so, _so_ brightly like the sun. He is everything Viktor wants and yearns but never could hope to keep. Viktor daydreams extensively about squirreling Yuuri away, keeping him within the innermost chambers of his territory and encasing him in Viktor’s ice until the cold seeps into his very being and Viktor’s presence is a permanent mark on his soul. Surely, Yuuri will never leave him then.

But Summer Fae cannot survive for long in Winter’s domain.

 _Stay with me,_ Viktor’s once-frozen heart called out to Yuuri. _Stay by my side and never leave. Stay with me forever and I will give you all that you can ever desire, all you could ever dream of and wish for, everything I will provide for you, you just need to stay by my side, always by my side, in my territory and right next to me, and never,_ **_ever_** _, leave._

After all, everything within their territory belongs to them, but anything out of their territory is out of their grasp, free to leave them and never return.

However, Viktor no longer feels that way. When Yuuri proposed to him, flowers he had carefully grown out of his own being plucked and pruned to perfection and weaved into a crown representative of the love Yuuri has for Viktor, Viktor feels his world evolving into something new once again. Suddenly, his hoard, the mass of things he had accumulated over the centuries and millenniums, didn’t matter. His vast territory and everything in it (except for the Yuuri shrine, which was his own proposal to Yuuri) didn’t matter.

Yuuri will never stray out of Viktor’s territory, because Yuuri _is_ Viktor’s territory. And Winter Fae, well.

They’re always close to their territory.

-o- -o- -o-

_don’t ever take your eyes off me_

They say the Winter Fae are callous and the Summer Fae are cruel.

Summer Fae are born from plants, carefully cultivated in a nursery until they are chosen to bloom. Like flowers, their attention span is short and fleeting but still intense and vibrant and they feel so, _so_ deeply. Emotions come in bursts beautiful and colourful and destructive as petals that rain down from the heavens and strew across the ground, marking it for all to see.

There are Winter Fae that can excuse their lover for sleeping with someone else, as long as they are in their territory.

Summer Fae do not have territories. Summer Fae do not take kindly to people looking upon things they consider as theirs.

Yuuri knew, once, of a Summer Fae who planted a parasitic rose in their rival’s belly. Thorns burst through their skin and petals were coughed out of their lungs, but they were still alive. They weren’t all there but there was enough of them to feel pain and know exactly why they were suffering.

Yuuri never understood that urge until he knew Viktor.

-o-

It snuck up on him, unknowingly like roots that buried itself deep down and ripped up the ground from underneath, shattering his neat world like an earthquake.

Yuuri sees Viktor looking at someone else, smiling pleasantly at them and that someone, that someone reaching out to lay a hand on Viktor, and he’s gone, wedged between the two with a smile full of teeth and eyes full of murder.

 _Viktor is mine,_ he thinks to himself and he doesn’t have time to be surprised by the venom in his thoughts before jealousy seeps into his veins and dyes his blood as green as the leaves in Spring. _He is mine and you will die for thinking that you could ever--_

Viktor had cooed at him back then, bringing him back deep into his territory where no one else had ever gone before and assured him that no one else could ever compare.

Flowers are beautiful and temporary, blooming for one transient moment to draw all eyes to them before falling to the ground disappearing from sight, leaving naught but a memory in your mind.

However, people forget that plants are not all flowers and that plants will do anything it takes to thrive.

Yuuri thinks of thorn filled corpses and beautiful blossoms growing out of eye sockets. He leans down from his position on Viktor’s lap until their foreheads are touching each other. Until all Viktor can see is him.

“Don’t you ever take your eyes off of me,” Yuuri tells him. Viktor smiles, slow and syrupy, eyes half-lidded as he wraps his arms around Yuuri.

“Stay close to me and never leave,” Viktor replies.

They seal their promises with a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> summary of the original: Winter King Viktor falls in love with Yuuri of the Summer Court like an avalanche, suddenly and destructively. Yuuri catches on to the destructively part before anything else, which causes Viktor nearly as many problems as Summer King Phichit.
> 
> you may notice viktor's pov is longer. that is because i'm viktor nikiforov.


End file.
